Come Here
by KrisKenshin
Summary: Paring: RoyxEd, Yaoi, Gag, Drabble Rating: PG-13 ‘ish “It never kept the right time anyway, think of it as a favor.” Ed said with no remorse.


**Come Here – **_**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction Drabble**_

**Note: **I need a break from WORKING MY ASS OFF!** XD**

**Author: KrisKenshin**

**Paring: **RoyxEd, Yaoi, Gag, Drabble

**Rating:** PG-13 'ish

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Sheesh quit asking.

* * *

"Ed you know what's wrong with you? Well I'll tell you anyway. You don't know how to have fun. You're such a tight ass. You probably never gone to a party have you?"

"I have too been to a party!" Ed said angrily.

"Alicia's birthday doesn't count, Ed."

"What? I wasn't counting that!" and blushed.

"Humm…looks like you were." Said Roy all knowingly and bent over him, inches from his face.

Ed stepped back quickly. "Geez, get in people's personal space much?"

"Was I? I hadn't noticed."

"Umm Yeah, Bastard" crossing his arms and looking away.

"I think you have human contact issues." Roy said smirking and leaned in again getting extremely close to Ed's face.

Ed backpedaled but only ran into the wall.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Roy asked quietly.

Ed blushed even brighter red, "N-no! What? What, I don't have human contact issues. How could I do my job if I had human contact issues?"

"Well you do and somehow you manage to blow a lot of stuff up too."

"You think I break stuff on purpose don't you?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but, yes." And moved so close to Ed's face he could, feeling the boy's breath on his lips. For some reason it suddenly felt extremely warm in his office. Casually leaning away from the boy, he took a long calming breath. He knew it would look as if he were frustrated and did not worry that Fullmetal could see his moment of weakness.

"Oh My God! What is that?" Roy asked shocked looking at Ed's chin.

"What?" and Ed's hands flew to his face in concern.

Roy stepped closer again, brought his hand up and touched Ed's chin.

Ed's hand came up and inadvertently brushed over his fingers.

It was hot in the room again.

What was wrong with him today? You'd think he liked Ed or something. That was ridiculous of course because Roy only liked women. Women with sexy curves and silken skin and delicious breasts he could fondle. Ed was so scrawny and a guy and well Ed.

Was Ed blushing? Looks like a blush. That must be why Roy was acting weird it's because Ed was acting like a girl, blushing at his touch.

"What?" Ed broke into his thoughts. "What is it?"

Roy quickly removed his hand, realizing Ed caught his nervous movement he quickly smirked "Oh my god Fullmetal are you trying to unsuccessfully grow a beard? That is so funny." And laughed at the boy.

If possible Ed turned a darker shade of red but not from nerves. He was fuming.

"What the FUCK!?" Ed flailed, swinging for his chin.

Roy neatly ducked, easily avoiding Ed's attach.

Laughing as Ed continued to swing at him he neatly danced out of the boy's reach. "Ed, you know I am better trained than you at hand to hand don't you? Need I remind you of your assessment? That was a pathetic display of skills."

"WHAT? I WON YOU ASS!" flinging himself over the couch to try and kick Roy in the balls.

At least that is what Roy assumed because Ed had kicked in his direction like he was in a chorus line. "Wow Ed, yon are really flexible." He said mockingly.

"I'm going to kick you so hard you will become a girl you Fucking Bastard!"

Whoah! Did Ed's eyes just glow red? Hahaha no, that's just my insane brain. The same brain that thinks it's hot in here when it's not.

Roy sidestepped his desk, narrowly avoiding Ed's automail arm. That would have left a mark. Roy had seen pictures of victims of Ed's wrath and it always made him shiver. Scary metal kid.

Bumping into the desk Ed knocked his clock off his desk smashing it to pieces.

"Ed, if you're going to attach me at least try and avoid other objects in the room."

"It never kept the right time anyway, think of it as a favor." Ed said with no remorse.

What! A wall? How did he get cornered?

"HA!" and Ed threw a punch at his face.

All right, Roy was not 'Ok' with his face getting damaged. Roy dropped, his foot slammed into Ed's making the boy lose his balance. Roy quickly fell to the floor with no footing and Ed came tumbling down on top of him.

Both grunted and Ed's head hit Roy's shoulder harshly.

They were a tangle of limbs and Ed's struggles to right himself were making things worse.

To put a stop to the madness Roy grabbed both of Ed's wrists and held them to the floor on either side of his body.

"Stop freaking out, Edward." Roy shouted at him when the blond demon kicked his shin.

"Let me the Fuck up!" Ed screeched.

"Stop kicking me then." Roy demanded glairing down at the blond head held to his chest.

Ed's head whipped up and the blond glared daggers at him.

Roy loved it when Ed got angry, it was always so entertaining but this had never happened before. Roy was warm again and he was certain this time it was not the room temperature or the brief chase around the office. He knew the heat was from Ed's presence, not his body on Roy's, well yes and no, it was Ed's body that was making him hot but in another way entirely. The reason Roy knew this for a fact now was Roy was getting hard. The damn blond was still struggling against him and his movements were giving Roy a boner.

Roy had to get Ed off of him before the boy noticed his problem. Releasing Ed's wrists he grabbed him by the shoulders and practically threw him off his lap.

"Whah?" Ed exclaimed as he flew backwards onto his butt. Frowning, "What the hell? You're such a bastard." and leaned slightly onto his side and rubbed his sore butt.

Roy almost couldn't stop himself from grabbing Ed's ass for him. He had gotten extremely hard, so quickly, he could have jumped the boy right then and there.

What was Wrong with him? Ed is a boy, an underage boy at that. Why in the world was he being affected like this?

Thoroughly disturbed by his pedophilic thoughts he quickly, while Ed was looking away, adjusted himself and stood up. "Fullmetal, you are dismissed." He said shortly and promptly walked to his desk sat down pretending Ed had already left the room.

Ed stood up and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ed quickly pull his red cloak around himself and stiffly walk toward the door.

Wait a minuet, does Ed have the same problem he did right now?

Hastily he said "One more thing Fullmetal."

The blond froze, not turning.

"Come here." I have to know for sure.

He heard Ed grumble something under his breath as he slowly turned around but did not move any further.

"Come here" Roy ordered.

As Ed walked back up to his desk his cloak swayed around him.

Oh my God! He has a hard on!

Roy was shocked and excited, more so than he should have been in this situation.

How could I not have noticed? He was laying right on top of me.

The boy slowly walked around the desk and stopped, glaring down at Roy. Yeah the kid was hard and, Damn, apparently over sized. That was HOT. Roy was gonna burst. This little runt was making him go crazy. He had to touch him, he wanted the boys cock in his hand.

"Well" Fullmetal jarred him from his thoughts.

He spun his chair and looked the boy over. The kid was practically dancing with nervousness, obviously hoping Roy would not notice his predicament, but oh had he noticed. But the boy was not noticing his. He frowned. "Take off your jacket," he ordered.

Gasping, "Wha- What? No!"

Roy abruptly stood making the boy jump slightly. He was immediately very close, now he was so close in fact the boys penis was touching his leg, he shivered.

Ed back pedaled, but Roy wanted him, the boy wanted him, he was certain the kid was so fucking hard for him and he wanted it, had to make Fullmetal, Edward, see that he wanted it too. Closed the distance, Ed's back against the wall _thud_, and Roy followed, standing just as close as before. The boy was so red Roy worried he might pass out, but again close enough to feel the boy on his leg.

"Wha- What the Fuck?" pushing even further against the wall, trying to make it so Roy was not touching him, not sure if his commanding officer had noticed that he… uh… doesn't carry a gun. The taller man shifted his weight, fuck! He clenched his teeth and contemplated the consequences of transmuting a hole in the wall so he could get away.

Roy shifted slightly brushing against the boy's penis, watched as the boy swallowed hard, watched as he licked his lips. He suppressed his moan but, but not the step forward. His aching erection now touching the boys stomach. He wanted to rub on the boy, to kiss those ridiculously pouty lips. Even when the boy was angry he would pout. Stick his tongue down the kids throat, feel the small body against his. Maybe even Edward would hold his waist, grind against him, kiss him back, let him fuck him. His hips pushed forward and he was ridiculously close now, how could the boy not realize Yet!? He needs him to realize, he shifted again.

Ed's head shot up, Roy was looking at him like an animal in heat and, Ed shifted slightly to be certain, and yes, poking him in the gut with his dick. His dick that was really hard and Ed, well Ed was fucking surprised, it showed on his face, he just knew it. He froze and the shock stayed, he knew it. Yeah it stayed and, Fuck, the Colonel noticed. Shit! The colonel definitely knew he was hard too. Run? Fuck! Damn!

Yes! Finally but, no, now he looked scared, no, that was bad. He did not want to scare him, no, he wanted, what he wanted, he wanted, something, but not scared, no he wanted. The boy licked his lips nervously. Someone groaned. Was that him? Damn. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted, he moved, he wanted, closer, he wanted and his lips touched, so sweet and warm and soft and, and, and… kissing him back!

Small arms slid around his neck and he wanted and the lips opened and Roy watched and he was pulled, he bent. Ed rubbed against him, shiver.

* * *

**Reviewers get a surprise!!! XD - Kris**


End file.
